Modern day electrical components can produce heat. For example, in solar power generation, heat can be seen as an undesirable side product. For example, an excessive temperature caused by heat can prevent a solar power plant from operating.
A solar power plant may comprise different heat sources, such as frequency converter modules. These heat sources may be cooled with an incoming cooling air flow. As the air flow heats up in the process of cooling the heat sources, it can gradually lose its cooling properties. As a result, areas of cooler and hotter air may form within the power plant. The hottest areas can be those furthest away from the air inlets while the coolest areas are those close to the air inlets. Hot areas in the power plant may have a significant effect on the efficiency of the power plant as they may cause parts of the power plant reach their maximum operating temperatures earlier.
The hot areas may be cooled down by adding more air inlets. The additional air inlets, however, can increase implementation costs and can cause harmful environmental effects, such as dirt and humidity. The additional inlets may also decrease heat insulation of the power plant and increase draught during strong wind. In colder climates and during cold weather, draught and/or the lack of sufficient heat insulation may cause the power plant to be over-cooled. The power plant may thus use additional heating, which, in turn, may increase costs.
Further, if the ambient air temperature is too high for providing a sufficient cooling effect, additional air inlets may not improve cooling. In such cases, for example, heat exchangers and compressors can be used.